Someone To Watch Over Me
by Ian's-Grace47
Summary: Kate takes Shannon under her wing after Boone's death.


**Someone To Watch Over Me.**

Kate hugged herself as she wandered slowly around the camp. There was a fresh nip to the breeze for the first time since they had been on the island. She was pretty lost in her own thoughts when she noticed a blonde girl, sitting by herself, holding a shirt. Before her eyes even focussed on her properly, Kate knew that the girl was Shannon, for she had been in that exact same spot every day, just staring into nothingness and holding the shirt close to her body. The shirt had belonged to Boone- the loving and brave brother who Shannon had just lost to the island. She looked completely lost, no energy in her limp body and no life left in her once sparkling eyes. Shannon didn't look up as Kate approached and failed to register that the brunette had stopped right in front of her.

"Shannon?" Kate said softly to her. When she didn't reply, she touched her lightly on the shoulder, "Shannon?" Shannon slowly raised her head, empty eyes taking in who was talking to her. "Oh, hi Kate."

"Are you ok?" Kate said, "I'm worried about you. You're not eating or drinking. I haven't seen you wash. You need to keep up your health to survive in this place."

"What if I don't want to survive anymore Kate?" Shannon replied in a soft voice, tears beginning to fill her brown eyes. Kate sat down and put her arm around the blonde as the tears began to flow. "Oh Shannon. Do you think that's what Boone would have wanted?"

At the sound of her brother's name, Shannon looked at Kate with wide eyes, obviously tense and then relaxed immediately as she saw only care in the grey-green eyes looking back at her. After a pause, she said,

"That's the first time anyone has said Boone's name to me since he died, you know." She looked at Kate again. "It's also the first time anyone has looked me in the eye and not turned away."

"Well I understand that you need somebody right now." Kate said as she stroked her shoulder, "You're very weak and you've just lost the one person who protected you from everything and everyone. But I promise you I'll do my best to keep you safe now. I'll watch over you, Shannon."

Shannon smiled weakly at the concerned looking Kate, "My guardian angel, right?"

"Exactly," Kate replied, returning the smile. She got up, dusted the sand from her and held out her hand. "Come on, let's go for a walk."

Shannon hesitated then grabbed Kate's outstretched hand, which she noticed was exceptionally soft, and allowed Kate to pull her up. As she was thrown against Kate's body, by the strength of her pull, Shannon also noticed that she smelt really good. She couldn't pinpoint the scent, but it was so enticing, seductive almost. She found herself leaning into the brunette's body to inhale more of her. Kate looked at her and saw the slightly glazed look in her eyes and said,

"Shannon? You alright?"

"Yeah, just head rush." Shannon replied with a little smile.

"OK then. Come on." and Kate headed off into the thick brush of trees. Shannon followed about half a pace behind, slightly wary of the lurking dangers hidden in the forest. But she allowed Kate to lead her off. When Kate eventually stopped, Shannon looked around her in wonder.

"Beautiful isn't it." Kate's voice cut through Shannon's thoughts. "I call it my Eden"

They were standing in an area of the forest that Shannon had never seen before. It had trees bearing many different fruits and nearby she could hear running water. "How did you find this place? It's amazing. And is that a stream?"

Kate couldn't help but smile at the blonde girl's childlike astonishment. She's so beautiful, she thought to herself, not realising that she was staring straight at her.

"Kate?"

She was brought back by Shannon's voice. "Oh yeah, I found it one day when I was exploring the island. No one else knows about it. I come here to get away from everyone and be alone with my thoughts. And that is a stream just a few yards away. It runs to the waterfall."

"Why have you brought me here, shared your secret with me?" Shannon asked softly.

"Well I think you need it right now. Plus I wanted to make sure you eat and clean up."

"Oh." Shannon said, " I'm not really that hungry." But her words were lost as Kate was already picking a variety of fruits off several bushes and trees and placing them on a large leaf. When she was done she said,

"We'll go get you clean and then we can eat. What's the matter?" Kate had turned to see that Shannon was suddenly overcome with tears. She went over to her and put her arm around her again, "Why are you crying sweetie?"

"I just can't believe anyone would do this for me. I've never been liked by girls before, never really had any true friends, so thank you." Shannon sniffed.

Kate pulled her into an embrace and held her tightly, feeling her body shuddering from her tears. She was suddenly aware of Shannon's body in a different way. Aware of soft hair brushing against her cheek, smooth skin resting on her bare shoulder, the curves of Shannon's body against her, her breasts pushing against her own. A feeling of arousal crept through Kate's body. She'd slept with a woman before, but had never had this level of feeling towards one. Unsure of what she was doing, Kate ran her hand up and down Shannon's back, puzzling over what her feelings meant, where they were leading her, and was surprised and relieved to hear a moan escape from Shannon.

Unbeknownst to Kate, everything that she was feeling, Shannon had also been feeling. She too had started to notice Kate's physical appearance more, felt her womanly shape in her arms. Tingles ran down her spine as she felt Kate's hand tracing her back. She'd noticed girls who were attractive and had kissed a couple of her girlfriends, but she'd never experienced the pleasure that Kate's hand was now causing. What would Boone think? And with this thought, Shannon jolted herself out of Kate's embrace, suddenly re-aware of her surroundings. She noticed that Kate looked slightly hurt, but more concerned.

"I'm ok. Just think I might not smell so great." Shannon said, trying to cover up her true emotions.

"Oh in that case, let's get you cleaned up. I'll take you down to the stream." Kate said, still eyeing the blonde girl suspiciously. Shannon avoided her unrelenting gaze as they headed off through the trees. As Kate walked slightly ahead, Shannon found herself admiring the brunette's shape, the way her hips rolled as she walked, the curve of her arse, her long shapely legs. Her long, wavy hair was messy, coming out of the tie that she had in. Shannon felt herself blush. What was going on? Why was Kate having this effect on her? She followed Kate's path into a clearing where she saw the stream, clear as crystal, running by.

"Ok you go off around that side and I'll stay here." Kate said, pointing to spot where the stream bent.

"Ok."

Kate watched as Shannon walked off and turned to walk the other way. However her curiosity and apparent sexual attraction to the other girl made her turn back and follow the path that Shannon had taken, at a distance as she didn't want Shannon to think she was strange. She found her and stopped to watch her. She made sure that she was covered as she didn't want to scare her, but she had the perfect view. As Shannon pulled her top over her head, Kate let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding. The blonde was wearing a black bra and as she pulled down her shorts, Kate saw she was wearing black undies too. Shannon dipped herself in the water and re-emerged, and Kate felt a throbbing in her clit and realised she had become wet. As she watched Shannon bathe, she slid her hand into her pants and began to rub her clit gently. A small moan escaped at the pleasure this brought and Kate rubbed herself a little harder. As she saw Shannon washing her long legs, Kate slid 2 fingers into her hot pussy, needing to feel full and pushed them in and out of herself, rubbing the spot that she knew would give her the most release right now. With her other hand she resumed rubbing her clit, more frenzied now, just feeling the need to cum. She didn't know why Shannon was making her feel like this but she didn't care either. She knew that she wanted her, wanted to feel the blonde under her, on top of her, all around her. She felt herself tense and as she looked again at the almost naked Shannon bathing in the stream, she came hard, releasing a gush of wetness onto her own fingers.

She hadn't gotten her breath back when she saw Shannon heading her way, carrying her clothes, dressed only in her underwear. She tried to cover herself but it was too late. Shannon burst through to where she was hiding and stopped as she saw the state that Kate was in. She was leaning against a tree, jeans undone, hair falling out, face flushed and looking very guilty.

"What were you doing?" Shannon asked Kate suspiciously, although there was a hint of amusement in her eyes.

"I…er…was…um…" Kate struggled to find any words to justify her appearance.

Shannon started to walk slowly towards Kate, dropping her clothes, and when she had reached her, she gently took Kate's hand and brought it up to her face. She sniffed and raised one eyebrow seductively as she said, "Hmm…interesting." She paused and then said, "You smell good."

Kate held her breath as Shannon took her fingers and slid them inside her mouth. She felt herself become wet again as Shannon licked and sucked the fingers, which had just been inside of her, clean of her juices. "You taste good as well."

Kate looked into Shannon's eyes and said, "I bet you do too."

She looked away, confused by the words tumbling from her mouth. "Shannon, we can't do this. This isn't why I brought you here"

"But it's what you want, isn't it?" Shannon asked.

"Is it what you want?" Kate asked, her heart pounding. Shannon looked away for a second and Kate's heart sank. But then the blonde took both her hands in hers and said,

"It is. And I don't only want it I need it. I need you. I can't explain how I'm feeling, I just know that today you've made me feel so alive. All I want is to touch you, for you to touch me. You've left me breathless Kate, and I hoped you feel the same. Do you? Do you want this the way I do?"

"Oh, Shannon," Kate said, looking deep into the beautiful blonde's eyes. "Yes I do feel the same. I want you, need you, more than I've ever needed anyone before. But are you sure that this is what's best for you right now. I wanted to help you grieve, not create extra problems."

Shannon let one of Kate's hands fall, so that she could run it through her own hair. Kate looked at her face, watched, as it seemed to be struggling with emotions. Finally after what seemed an eternity, she said in a thin voice,

"Boone was the last person I slept with. To deal with my grief, I need to replace the memory of his touches. I don't want to forget. I never want to forget it, but I need to temporarily put it aside. And Kate the way I feel about you, how strongly I'm attracted to you right now, I think that you are the only one who can help me to do that."

Feeling confident, but vulnerable at the same time, Shannon ran her free hand through Kate's hair, never breaking their intense gaze, grazing her palm across her face. Kate sighed as she felt the heat from the contact of Shannon's hand. She tried to argue once more. "Shannon…"she began, but didn't finish as she felt the blonde's soft lips against hers.

There wasn't any fighting the feeling that was evoked and Kate let herself go fully into the kiss. She parted her lips slightly and Shannon took the opportunity to slowly push her tongue into her mouth. Kate's tongue entwined with hers as the kiss became more urgent, more passionate. Kate put her arms around Shannon's neck as she felt her pushing her body up against the tree. Shannon ran her hands over the brunette's face, breasts, stomach, arms, everywhere. She started to lift Kate's top off and had to break the kiss to get it over her head.

Their hungry mouths soon met again, tongues darting in and out of each other's mouths and Shannon started to kiss down Kate's neck and collarbone. Kate moaned as se started to pull down her bra strap, following its path with her mouth, until it was as far as it could go. She then licked back up Kate's shoulder and throat and chin and did the same down the brunette's other side. She returned to Kate's mouth as she reached around her to undo the one piece of material standing in the way. Once undone, Shannon removed the bra and cupped Kate's perfect breasts in her hands, lightly running her thumbs over the already hardened nipples. When she kissed her again, Kate moaned into her mouth, yearning for more contact. She wanted to take control, but she always took control, so she fought the urge and let Shannon continue. It was her release, after all, her need, they were fulfilling. She gasped as she felt Shannon pinching her nipples between her finger and then a different sensation as she covered her nipple with her mouth, flicking her hot tongue over it.

"Oh god, Shannon…" Kate moaned as Shannon bit on her nipple hard. Running her hands through the blonde's hair, she said, "I need you inside me now. Please Shannon."

At these words, Shannon slipped her hand into Kate's pants and rubbed her clit. Kate had never felt such pleasure in all her life. She bucked wildly against Shannon's hand, as she felt nails being dragged over her swollen throbbing bud. And just when she thought she couldn't feel any better, Shannon slowly slid one finger inside her wet aching pussy. They both sighed as Shannon started gently pushing her single long, slender finger in and out of Kate.

"Mmm…you feel so good," she murmured against Kate's neck as she gently licked and nibbled it. Kate's legs were getting weak and she was struggling to stand, so Shannon dragged her to the ground. She removed her finger and pulled off Kate's jeans and knickers. She removed her own bra and knickers, slowly, teasing Kate, and positioned herself over her. Kate moaned as she writhed her now naked body, under Shannon's also naked body.

"Mmm…Shannon, fuck me." She whimpered.

Shannon spread her legs and seductively crawled up Kate's body, kissing up her stomach, over her breasts and up her neck as she ran her hands her thighs. She kissed Kate so passionately, her breath was taken away, and she arched her back, desperate for Shannon to touch her pulsing wet centre again. She leant up into the kiss, biting Shannon's lip hard. Shannon broke off the kiss abruptly.

"Oh, so you want it rough do you?" she said, looking at Kate with such hunger in her eyes that Kate thought her clit was going to explode. But all the brunette could manage was a feeble "Uh-Huh." Shannon propped herself up on her elbows and Kate's eyes flew open at the loss of contact.

"That wasn't very convincing now was it?" Shannon smirked. Kate grabbed Shannon's shoulders and pulled her back on top of her. She kissed up her neck and bit hard on her earlobe. Shannon moaned Kate's name and ground herself on the hot body beneath her. Kate then sucked the spot she had attacked and growled into her ear,

"Fuck me now. Hard and fast."

Shannon was so turned on by the depth and lust in Kate's voice that she wasted no more time. She pushed Kate roughly back to the ground and positioned herself so that she had one of her legs between Kate's. A long moan escaped the lips of her dark haired lover as she felt Shannon's wet pussy on her thigh, and then a scream as Shannon thrust 2 fingers deep inside her. She made sure she was rubbing the spot that made Kate tremble with pleasure. She added a third finger to Kate's wet centre and thrust as hard and as fast as she could. She groaned as she began to rock her own hips and grind her pussy on Kate's thigh.

"Oh god, Shannon…Shannon" was all Kate could say as her blonde lover fucked her so deep. With every thrust of her fingers into Kate, rubbing her clit with her thumb, Shannon ground herself harder on her thigh, riding her. Both women were moaning in pure pleasure as they rocked together in harmony, unable to control their passion or lust for each other.

"Oh Shannon, I'm cumming…I'm cumming," Kate murmured. "I want you to cum with me."

And as she felt Kate's muscles begin to tighten around her fingers, she ground herself harder still on Kate's toned thigh. She'd never felt so good and as she thrust extra hard inside Kate, the brunette pulled her into a passionate kiss. They both broke the kiss at the same time, looked deep into each other's eyes at the same time and then froze. There was a moment of pure nothingness, just them, together in a universe full of silence…….and then they both exploded with the most powerful orgasms of their lives. Shannon felt a gush of wetness all over her hand and Kate felt a flood of fluid soaking her whole thigh.

Shannon collapsed on top of Kate and just lay there. They were breathing as one, Kate breathing out as Shannon breathed in, so together, so connected in many ways. After a few minutes Kate said,

"That was so amazing. You ok?"

As she spoke she ran her hands though Shannon's soft blonde hair. Shannon sighed. "I'm fine. More than fine and that was just what I needed." She looked up at Kate, "But it was so much more than I ever dreamt it could be. And I know you felt it too. I know you did Kate."

Kate ran her fingers over Shannon's cheek and lips and moved to kiss her, a kiss that spoke a thousand words about what they had just shared.

"I've never felt like that before, Shannon. I've been searching my whole life to feel a connection like that." She paused, looking distant.

"What?" Shannon asked, turning Kate's face back to look at her. "It's ok. You can tell me anything." Kate swallowed hard, and then carried on.

"I think we connect because we're both lost souls. I've never been able to connect with anyone because I don't trust anyone. Always keep myself guarded. And you have just lost the one person closest to you, the only person you ever fully trusted. But I trust you, and I think you must trust me. I believe souls come into the world together, get split apart and spend the remainder of their lives looking for each other. And…and I feel we can both stop looking now."

Kate stopped again, clearly struggling with her usual tendency to protect herself from pain, and her newfound urge to be completely honest with the girl lying in her arms. She continued as she felt Shannon gently stroking her stomach.

"I thought I was supposed to save you. But you've saved me."

"No we saved each other. Boone liked you, you know. He trusted your judgements and I can feel that he's happy about this. Don't you see Kate? He's the one who's watching over me. It was never meant to be you. I think you're meant to be with me, to guide me, to love me."

As the words came out, Shannon was suddenly afraid. But Kate sat up, brought Shannon up to her, looked deep into her new lover's scared brown eyes and said "And I promise I will. Shannon, I will be with you, guide you," she kissed her tenderly, "I will love you. I'll give my heart to you, if you'll do the same."

Shannon smiled and wiped the tears that were falling from Kate's face. "I will. You had my heart from the minute you sat down earlier."

They kissed again, clinging desperately to each other. The kiss grew more passionate, as Kate slid her tongue into Shannon's mouth, hungrily attacking her tongue. She broke the kiss and breathlessly said, "I want to taste you." Shannon could only groan with lust as Kate laid her on the ground and began kissing her again. She ran her hands over her smooth body and started to focus her attention on Shannon's beautiful breasts. She kissed each one and then as she lightly rolled one of her nipples between her fingers, she sucked gently on the other. Shannon moaned in pleasure and held Kate's head down, running her hands repeatedly through her hair.

As she worked on her nipples with her tongue, Kate moved her hand down and slowly stroked the blonde's slit from bottom to top, causing Shannon to gasp and instantly spread her legs a bit wider. Kate kept stroking the outer lips of her pussy, ignoring the throbbing bud that Shannon so desperately wanted her to touch. She explored every fold and then let her finger just lightly graze her clit. Shannon thrust her pelvis upwards, dying for more, but Kate continued to tease her.

"Please Kate, I need you. Please baby."

"Well since you asked so nicely," Kate said looking Shannon in the eye with a smirk. She dipped her finger slightly inside her and then moved up to her clit and began slowly rubbing it. She continued to lick and suck Shannon's nipples as she did this, wanting to give her new lover as much pleasure as she could.

"Oh Kate…so good." Shannon moaned from beneath her. Kate pressed harder on Shannon's clit, feeling her fingers slipping all over it as she was so wet. She began to kiss down the blonde's flat stomach, while spreading her legs as wide as she could. When she reached her dripping wet pussy, she couldn't help but say, "You are so beautiful," before leaning forward and taking a long, slow lick up her slit. Shannon let out a deep moan in delight and tangled her hands in Kate's messy hair. The brunette blew on her clit and then began to lick it in slow circles. Shannon couldn't help but push herself upwards into Kate's mouth, as she teased and flicked her most sensitive spot. Kate was now repeatedly running her tongue up her slit and each time took a long hard suck on her clit.

"Oh God Kate…so close,"

Shannon became wild as she felt Kate thrust into her with her tongue, deep inside her. Kate couldn't believe how good Shannon tasted, twisting her tongue deep inside to taste every part of her. She remembered this wasn't about her pleasure right now, she would have plenty of time to enjoy her taste so she went back to licking her clit and slid 3 fingers inside her hot core. As she thrust her hand in and out, making Shannon whimper, Kate worked hard on her clit, licking and sucking it hard. She knew Shannon was close, could tell by the pitch of her voice as she moaned Kate's name over and over again. Knowing what would make her cum, Kate shifted so it was just her thumb sliding in and out of her pussy and then she slowly slid one finger into Shannon's other opening. Shannon screamed in pleasure as Kate began thrusting hard and deep into both her holes, squeezing her fingers together, stimulating the right spots. She slid another finger deep into Shannon's tight arse, circled her thumb in her pussy and bit on her clit hard. As she pumped her hand in and out quickly, Shannon was moaning so loud that Kate began to wonder if others on the island would hear her. With another few sucks on her pulsing clit, Kate could feel Shannon's muscles clenching her fingers and as she thrust into her one last time, hard and deep, Shannon appeared to stop breathing and she felt a gush of hot fluid hit her hard. She let it wash over her face, drinking it down, savouring the taste. Shannon felt the waves of her orgasm sweeping through her body as she kept on gushing. Finally it stopped and she loosened her grip on Kate's hair. Kate, who was still in shock from the amount of cum that had just come out of Shannon, took one last lick of her pussy and crawled up the blonde's body. She smiled at the beautiful woman beneath her, with a mildly puzzled expression and said,

"What… was that?"

Shannon smiled back dreamily, "That, Kate, is what is known as a female ejaculation. I'm a natural." She laughed and then looked into Kate's eyes lustily and said," It's what you do to me, Kate. No one other than myself has ever made me do that. Thank you." She brought Kate down to kiss her, tasting herself on her lips. They continued to kiss for a long while, both unable to get enough of each other, savouring every taste and learning every curve of the other's body.

Suddenly Kate eased herself up off of Shannon, gathered her top and jeans and pulled them on. Shannon, looking hurt said, "Where are you going? Are you leaving me?" Kate looked at her smiling and said, "Just stay here. I promise you I'll be back." And with that she disappeared through the trees, leaving Shannon hugging herself.

After 30 minutes or so, Shannon started to worry. What if Kate had left her? What if something had happened to her? Just as she was getting to her feet, wondering if she'd ever be able to find her way back, she heard footsteps and Kate appeared through the trees. She was carrying a bundle of blankets and as she laid them down and unwrapped them, Shannon saw that in one was a bunch of firewood and in the other was the fruit that Kate had picked earlier. Kate set about lighting a fire as Shannon laid out one of the blankets and sat down on it. When the fire was burning, Kate sat next to Shannon and said,

"Now we don't have to return to camp till tomorrow. Just you and me."

Shannon smiled at her, took a bite of an apple and kissed Kate, passing it to her. "Excellent."


End file.
